


Sights Unseen: A Matter Of Time

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [19]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Episode: s02e16 A Matter of Time, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "A Matter Of Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> There is some contention over whether "A Matter of Time" or "The Fifth Race" comes first in the listing, per who showed what when. I've gone with the Sky One version, simply because that's what the Wiki uses and it works better for my timeline anyway.
> 
> Also, although I decided not to write a SU for "Singularity," the timeline has that occurring in early January 1998. This occurs nearly a year after that.

**25 December, 1998 – Stargate Command, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“It’s Christmas, isn’t it?” the Colonel asks after the others have left, Janet and the General to finish making the rounds of the infirmary and others to go collect Cassie from her next door neighbours house. Daniel and Teal’c have done this task enough that Janet had confessed that her neighbour, a middle-aged housewife with platinum blonde hair who doubles as Cassie’s babysitter on says when work keeps Janet on base for long stretches at a time, thinks the three of them are involved in some sort of polyandrous relationship. Janet’s refrained from correcting her because scandalous gossip keeps her neighbours from asking she watch their kids in return.

Sam adores Janet’s quiet vicious streak. There are times when she wonders if her life wouldn’t have been easier if she were more like Janet. The Air Force is better than it was, but being a woman in the armed forces is rarely easy.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Damn.”

“Sir?”

“Cassie’s first Christmas,” he says, sounding genuinely put out. “I didn’t want to miss that.”

“Don’t tell anyone I told you, but Janet’s bringing her by later today – it’s supposed to be a surprise. I wouldn’t be surprised if the mess didn’t decide to do something special to celebrate either.”

Curiously, this seems to agitate him more than the idea that the single day he’d spent dealing with the black hole situation had in reality been sixteen days. “I wanted to do it right. Lights. Eggnog. _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand. You didn’t exactly ask for a concussion.”

 “We don’t even have a _tree_.” His tone is the closest she’s ever heard to a senior officer whine. It shouldn’t be as endearing as it is.

In fact, nothing about him should be as endearing as it is, because she’s supposed to be mad at him. Sam _needs_ to be mad at him, because if the Colonel thinks she’s going to let him control whom she does and does not date, he’s got another thing coming. It doesn’t even matter that she doesn’t even _like_ Martouf, except for the fact she has somebody else’s memories of once loved him with a barefaced sort of vaulting passion she herself has never known. Colonel O’Neill is only her commanding officer. He doesn’t get a say in the matter.

Sam should be mad, because she’s certainly not going to sit around and wait for the two of them to have a chance to even investigate their relationship. She loves her job. She loves her team and believes in the work they’re doing. She’s certainly not going to risk any of that for a _guy_. Best to give up the ghost and move past this embarrassing school girl infatuation as soon as possible

But she’s not mad, not really, and still finds is antics more endearing than she should.

“It’s probably best to ease into things.” She says, patting his uninjured arm. “Remember the Halloween fiasco?”

He shudders. “Don’t remind me.”

“Like I said, ease her into it. Presents and dry turkey this year, Christmas trees and holiday shopping the next.”

“I don’t even have _presents_ ,” he groans.

“She’ll understand, Sir,” Sam promises, turning to go once more.

Once again, the Colonel calls her back. “Carter?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“We’re alright, aren’t we?”

“Of course, Sir.”

For a moment Colonel O’Neill looks like he wants to say something more, but eventually decides against it. “Well, I won’t keep you, Captain. On your way.”


End file.
